USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)
| Registry= NCC-1657 | Affiliation= Federation Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2293 }} :For the other starships named ''Potemkin, see . The USS Potemkin (NCC-1657) was a starship in service during the late 23rd century. In 2268, the Potemkin was part of a small task force that participated in war games to field test the experimental M-5 computer, which had been designed by Doctor Richard Daystrom. The M-5 was installed aboard the Potemkin's sister ship, the . When the M-5 unit suffered a disastrous malfunction during simulated combat, it caused the Enterprise to attack the other Starfleet ships with full phasers rather than minimum-strength beams that were standard for such situations. At least five hundred people aboard the and the were killed in the initial attack. The Potemkin and the attempted to retreat, but were nonetheless hit numerous times by full phasers from the Enterprise. This resulted in an unspecified number of casualties. Following the crippling of the Excalibur, the Potemkin and the other two remaining ships were ordered to destroy the Enterprise to end the threat. Fortunately, the Enterprise was able to deactivate the M-5 computer before the three-ship battle force attacked. ( ) In 2269, the Potemkin was scheduled to rendezvous with the Enterprise in the Beta Aurigae system. The two ships were assigned to conduct gravitational studies of that binary system. The Enterprise, however, was diverted by a distress call from Camus II, causing the mission with the Potemkin to be delayed. ( ) In 2270, the Potemkin was ordered to transfer a shipment of the life-saving medicine, strobolin, from Beta Canopus to the freighter . The Huron was then to transfer the drug to the Enterprise so that it would be received within the three-day time frame needed to cure Spock's choriocytosis infection. ( ) In 2293 the Potemkin was conducting a scientific survey near Klingon territory during the time Operation Retrieve was proposed. It was among the starships that would have been assembled for the proposed assault that would have rescued Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy from Rura Penthe. According to the plans, the Potemkin would have retrieved the two Starfleet officers while having her port and starboard flanks covered by the and the , respectively. ( ) According to a ship listing included in the plans, and not seen in the extended cut of the movie, the ship was commanded by D.M. Flinn, and the ship was located in Sector 21185. The ship's captain may have been named after the sixth movie's screen writer Denny Martin Flinn. Appendices Background The registry of the Potemkin was not mentioned in any of the TOS episodes – it was later seen on the Operation Retrieve chart in Star Trek VI. According to the non-canonical Star Fleet Technical Manual, the registry of the Potemkin was NCC-1711. The Potemkin was named after , a famous Russian army commander during the 18th century, as well as the Imperial Russian battleship named after him, which featured in the famed film about a 1905 mutiny on board the ship. External link * de:USS Potemkin (NCC-1657) fr:USS Potemkin (NCC-1657) Potemkin